<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You Like I Need a Gaping Head Wound by xXidyllicXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195815">I Need You Like I Need a Gaping Head Wound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx'>xXidyllicXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa No Despair AU, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Verbal Abuse, absolutely not ship, buddy i don’t know i just work here, implied togofuka, not ship, this is just me venting lolz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toko stays late to help Byakuya finish a project, but things go downhill quick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need You Like I Need a Gaping Head Wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuya was pissy. Again. It wasn’t anything Toko wasn’t accustomed to. She had been standing in as his secretary for a few months now. As intense as the heir was outside of work, he was tenfold in the office. <br/>      “For the love of all that is holy, can you please staple that crap somewhere else? It’s driving me insane.” Byakuya snapped, looking up from his folders. The office was closed, and Byakuya and Toko were working to catch up on work that the others hadn’t finished before the weekend. <br/>     “Y-yeah, I-I can go to the l-lounge,” Toko stuttered out, collected the packets she had printed and sorted and tiptoed from the room, careful not to make any noise. She made her way to the lounge and straightened her skirt before sitting down and continuing to staple the papers. It was some packet on a big proposal coming up. Byakuya was editing and adding final touches to the presentation. Some chairman was slacking off and hadn’t finished his part. Byakuya was absolutely furious. The chairman had tried the laugh it off, but everyone went dead silent as Byakuya stared at him. He promptly kicked him out of the office. Byakuya didn’t quite have the power to fire someone on the spot like that, but when he talked everyone listened. As intimidating as he was, Toko couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Her silly high school crush never faded for a moment, no matter how much she hoped it would. She hated office work more than anything; the stupid fake small talk and monotonous colour schemes made her want to puke. But any excuse to be close to Byakuya was an excuse enough to her. <br/>     Toko finished the packets and pulled a pen from her hair, carefully writing each recipients name at the top of each. Without the sound of the stapler disrupting everything intermittently, Toko realized how quiet the office was. She had become used to the quiet chatter and the clicks of keyboards. Toko’s thoughts went back to Byakuya. It really was just him and her here, anything could happen...<br/>     Before Toko could think to stop herself, her mind was flooded with lewd thoughts about the possibilities. The sound of the pen she was using scraping on the table quickly brought her back to reality. <br/>     “Fuck..” Toko swore under her breath. She was still writing when she drifted off and had accidentally drawn a dark line across the entire page and onto the table. She quickly wiped the ink off the table with her sleeve, before hurrying to her desk to print another copy of the first page. She tugged at her long hair, quickly flipping through tabs on her computer trying to find the one she needed. Once she did she hit print, pulling the staple from the ruined copy while she waited. <br/>     After that, Toko straightened the pages and strode towards the printer in the lounge, only the find it hadn’t printed. Confused, she went back to her computer to check and make sure it was sent to the correct printer. <br/>     Toko sighed deeply. Her computer was still set to print directly to Byakuya’s office. As close as she wanted to be to him, she much preferred to do so on a day where he wasn’t seconds from snapping at any given moment. She took a deep breath, gathered her courage and headed toward Byakuya’s office, which wasn’t far from her own desk. Just as she was turning the corner, Byakuya came striding out the door. Toko slammed into his chest, making a yelping sound as she started to stumble backwards, barely catching herself. <br/>     “Damnit, I-I’m so s-sorry.” Toko couldnt bring herself to make eye contact with the tall blonde, instead readjusting her glasses. <br/>     “Language please. This is a workplace, not some dingy bar.” Byakuya leaned over, grabbing the paper he had dropped and handing it to Toko.<br/>     “Try not to mess anything up again, I have better things to do than wait around for you.” Toko hadn’t even mentioned her mistake and Byakuya was still one step ahead of her. <br/>     “I-I apologize, th-this is the last of the outlines. I-is there anything else I c-can help w-with?” <br/>    “Make sure they’re on everyone’s desks for Monday. A coffee would be great too.” Not even waiting for a response, Byakuya turned on his heel back into his workspace and shut the door. Toko was frozen for a moment, almost in shock. This was always the first step in shitty office romances. Even though he had completely dismissed Toko, she wondered what true feelings he might be hiding. Toko floated back to her desk, letting out a small giggle. She quickly finished up the packet and slipped her jacket on to go down the street to get Byakuya’s coffee. There was an office coffee pot, but Toko had quickly learned that the pampered Togami refused to drink from it. <br/>     She rode the elevator down alone, and walked quickly through the large doors to the office building and down the street. The high-end cafe was only mildly busy and Toko didn’t have to wait long to be helped. She ordered a large black coffee with a touch of sugar. She didn’t waste time heading back to the office once she was served. Toko gripped the cup tightly, the warm cardboard heating her hands. <br/>    Toko knocked lightly on Byakuya’s door before entering the office. Byakuya was completely engrossed in his laptop, hands flying over the keyboard. The sound of Toko’s footsteps must have distracted him, and he looked up, standing up to take the drink from her. As he took a sip, his face went sour. Toko took half a step back just as Byakuya spit the drink everywhere. It was almost comical, if the strange behavior wasn’t terrifying. <br/>     “What the fuck is this?” Toko trembled. Never in her life had she heard the Togami heir swear, or even come close to it. <br/>     “A-a black c-coffee with s-s-sugar?” She asked timidly, pulling on her hair nervously. Byakuya took the lid off the cup, shoving it towards Toko, almost spilling the hot coffee on her. <br/>     “Does this look like a black coffee to you?” Toko peered into the cup, seeing a light brown latté. <br/>     “N-no..” Toko fidgeted for a moment more. “I-I can fix it! I-I’ll go b-back and m-make sure they don’t m-mess it up!” <br/>     “Don’t even bother. Apparently I’m the only one here who can do things right around here.” Toko followed him to the door. He paused for a moment, looking back at her. <br/>     “What?” Toko’s heart stopped, trying to find a way to fix the situation. The gears in her brain were going a mile a minute, and before she realized she was speaking again. <br/>     “I-I love you!” Toko covered her own mouth, her cheeks going red. Byakuya just laughed. <br/>     “No, you don’t. You don’t know anything about me. Clean this mess up and go home, I’ll finish this myself.” Without so much as half a smile, Byakuya left Toko alone in the office. <br/>     Toko dug through the cleaning cupboard, holding back tears. There was no way that’s how he really felt right? It must just be some sort of front he puts up while he’s working, he would never actually say those things to her. Right..? As soon as she was done cleaning, she went home. Toko didn’t even bother changing her clothes, she just collapsed into bed, crying into her stuffed animals.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>